Sakura's Endless Fate Of Time
by Ai Kuran
Summary: Basically, Sakura ends up getting another chance at life to redeem herself...or so she thought at first...before she found out that she could reset time. T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How It Began**

She had wondered about gaining these powers after she had died. She didn't know why or how she got these powers. It wasn't until she was sitting at a desk in a classroom again, that she realized that she had been given another chance.

Another chance at life...for redemption of her sins.

She got up from the desk she sat at and went to the main hall quickly and quietly...where she knew everyone else would be waiting. To avoid putting anyone on edge due to her appearance.

Her name...Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist...

...

When Sakura made her way to the main hall, she saw that half of her classmates were already there.

As soon as everyone arrived, introductions got under way and then a familiar announcement was made.

_"Mn, ah, ahem, Mic check, Mic check, one two, Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Good. Well then, this is a school announcement. All incoming students please make your way to the gym at your earliest conveince. That's all. I'll be waiting."_

Sakura knew who had made the announcement and made her way to the gym before anyone could say a word to her as she left. When she got to the gym, she waited for everyone else to arrive. For she knew what was going to happen next.

When everyone got to the gym, she prepared herself for the damn bear to show up.

That bear...and the person that was controlling him...were the true enemies of the class, the same class that would soon fall into despair because of them.

She despised them...Monokuma and the mastermind...and wanted nothing more than to kill them with her own hands...after all they had done to her and her classmates.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts however when Mondo and Byakuya got into a fight. Just as Mondo was about to punch Makoto into unconciousness, Sakura moved quickly and made a move to counter the punch with one of her own, in which she sent Mondo flying across the gym as Makoto guarded himself from the punch he was about to recieve.

No sooner than knocking Mondo out unconcious, Sakura turned to look at Byakuya, only to find him almost out the door. She raced towards him at full speed and, catching him by surprise, knocked him back from the door and held onto his arm with a light, yet firm, grip.

Byakuya struggled to escape her grip, but to no avail. He looked at her with disgust in his eyes as he caught her gaze, only to stop after seeing her eyes beg him for forgiveness. As he looked into her eyes, he thought he saw a look of guilt in them as she held onto him, as if to apoligize for something that she had done wrong.

It made no sense to him as he looked at her. It was only until she cleared her throat that she made any atempt to release him from her grip...and her eye stare. She looked at the others before she began to speak.

"I apoligize...if my actions seemed rude...but I couldn't let things get out of hand with the way things were going." After she said this, she looked at Byakuya again and spoke to him directly. "Byakuya...I believe it be advised if you thought of other people's emotions more throughly the next time we meet up. And I will also be having a word about this with Mondo as well when he wakes up. Until then...I'd advise you to be careful while we are all here, as to avoid any unnessary medeling as that could lead to someone getting killed." And with that, she placed him gently back on the ground and let go.

Byakuya looked at her for a moment before adjusting his glasses on his face. "Very well, I'll put some thought into what you said. Just know that this conversation is far from over. Sakura Ogami." When Byakuya said her name like that, it made her tense up a little. Making her feel as if she was bound to be in some sort of trouble later on.

And with that, Byakuya left the gym to explore the school on his own. The others felt a little on edge from having seen Sakura knock Mondo out with a swift, yet powerful punch to the face. Had she not interferred, Makoto would have been the one to be knocked out on the floor. Like last time...

Sakura shook her head from side to side. Now was not the time to be side tracked. She had to bring Mondo to his room so he wouldn't be punished by Monokuma for being knocked out on the floor in the gym. Just as she was about to go and pick Mondo up off the ground, Ishimaru had beaten her to the punch.

"Ogami-Kun, allow me to take care of Mondo-Kun. It wouldn't be fair for you to carry him after knocking him out and dealing with that fight between him and Byakuya-Kun. So allow me to do that instead." Ishimaru bowed to her and picked up Mondo, put him over his shoulder, and walked out the gym door.

Sakura signed and whispered to no one in perticular. "Thank you Ishimaru. Make sure he's well when he wakes up..."

The others started to leave after Ishimaru left with Mondo, until the only ones left were Sakura, Makoto, and Sayaka.

Sakura then went over to Makoto and offered him her hand. "Are you alright? You must've been in shock when I jumped in front of you like that."

Makoto turned to look up at Sakura. "Yeah, I was surprised when you did that for me. Thanks. To be honest, I thought I was gonna be a goner when that happened. But because of you, I'm okay." Makoto scratched the back of his head sheeplishy. "So, um, do you want to join me and Sayaka and explore the school together?" Makoto asked her while scratching the back of his head akwardly.

Sakura gave him a soft smile and nodded. She looked at Sayaka, who nodded happily in return. And with that, Sakura followed Makoto and Sayaka as they explored (rexplored) the school and learned more about both of them as they talked to each other...

...

What happened? How could things have gotten so bad for her? It made no sense. How could she explain to the others what she did? How could she explain what happened to them before?

How could she...tell them about the past?...

...

She couldn't. She could never bring herself to tell anyone about it. That's what she thought anyway.

Until she found out about her powers...Or to be more precise, one of them.

She found out by accident...

...

After rexploring the school with Makoto and Sayaka, having a meeting with the others in the Dining Hall led by Ishimaru, and talking (and warning) Mondo about the incident, Sakura was finally able to go to her room to get some well deserved rest.

As soon as she got to her room, she opened the door, looked around to make sure nothing was out of place, and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door as she slid down to the floor on her knees. Sakura hung her head as she remembered what had happened after she had entered her room on the first night here the first time.

Speaking of which, here came the damned bear now, with his annoying little cutisey voice. He popped out from who knows where in her room and started speaking to her directly. All the while annoying her to no end with that stupid voice. Geez, she just wanted him gone so she didn't have to hear his voice. It was so annoying to listen to.

_"Are you filled with despair yet? You have no idea how lucky you are right now to be in my presence. Ooooohhhhh, the look on your face that your giving me right now is just filling me up with despair." _The bear spoke to her as she just watched him talk and dance around her room with a bored look on her face.

"If this is about making me become your spy, then I don't really see any reason to tell me in person when I already know what my job is to do." Sakura spoke to the bear calmly. With this, Monokuma stopped talking and dancing and looked up at her with perked interest.

_"Aaawww, you already knew what I was gonna tell ya. Well that blows. Then let me hear it from you then about what your job is!" _Monokuma said angerily as he raised his claws up in anger.

"Simple, you want me to feed you information about the other students and kick start the killing game if a death does not occur after the first motive has been given out. And if a killing does take place after the first motive is given out, then I will simply be a spy and pretend to be a part of the group until I'm revealed to be the traitor." Sakura explained to him. At this, Monokuma let out a snarl of anger.

_"Well, ain't that a kick in the balls. Hell, you even knew about what happened after if their __**was**__ a killing with the first motive."_ Monokuma then shrugged it off like it was nothing. _"Oh well, nothing I can do now except wait and see what happens. Anyway, I'll leave you to be for the rest of the night. However, I do expect a full report on the students by tomorrow night. Well then, see ya!" _And with that, Monokuma disappeared and left Sakura alone in her room once more.

Sakura let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Geez, that could have gone so much better. She looked at her bed and got in it.

Maybe some sleep would do her some good...

...

What. The Fuck? She didn't expect that to happen to her at all. And yet...she found herself there how?

Sakura woke up to the sound of the morning announcement. But something felt off. It was as if something was keeping her in place. And it felt cold? Sakura got up suddenly only to hit her head off the bottom of her bed. Wait, bottom of the bed? Sakura immediatly let go of her head and looked up in confusion. What the hell? How did she go from on top of her bed to underneath it on the floor? She would have to find out later as Ishimaru wanted everyone to meet in the Dining Hall every morning for breakfast.

Maybe she was just imaging things and shrugged it off...

...

Okay, now that was just confusing. How was she able to get into the kitchen even though she wasn't near the door?

Even better question, did she just faze through a fucking wall!? She sure as hell knows damn well that that _never _happened to her the last time she was here.

Sakura had made her way to the Dining Hall like Ishimaru told her after she had waken up underneath her bed. She shrugged it off as some weird thing thing that she had imaged inside of her head and told herself that she had just waken up on her bed and that the lights had been off the entire time until she woke up.

When she entered the Dining Hall, almost everyone else was there already. except for a few people that were still missing that haven't woken up yet. She decided to lean on a wall that was close to the kitchen, but far from the actual door. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath of air and letting it go.

It was then that she fell threw the wall...

...

"Oof! Huh?" _'Wait, wasn't I just in the Dining Hall waiting for the others to arrive? How did I end up in the kitchen all of a sudden?'_ Sakura got up and looked around only to find herself in the kitchen with no explanation as to how she got there. She remembered that she had been leaning on a wall waiting for the others in the Dining Hall and then she was just...here? That made no sense whatsoever!

Sakura shook her head and went back out into the Dining Hall where everyone else had finally come in to start the morning meeting. They all looked at her as she came out of the kitchen with raised eyebrows.

"Ogami-Kun, what were you doing in the kitchen just now? We thought you had left to wake up the others without saying anything." Ishimaru told her as she went to take a seat at the far end of the table.

"I don't know what happened or how I got in there. I was here in the Dining Hall one minute and the next, I was in there all of a sudden." Sakura told them. She looked back at the wall that she had been leaning on before she ended up in the kitchen and gave it a disapproving glance before turning her attention back to the others.

The meeting got under way with an end result of nothing new being found. And with that, the meeting was adjorned for the morning. After having breakfast, Sakura walked back to her room to do her morning training since she wasn't able to do it due to what had happened eariler. As she entered the dorms that lead to her dorm room, she walked into someone and they landed on their butt. That someone was Aoi Asahina.

"Oh, hey Sakura, I was just on my way to work out in the gym. do you want to join me?" Aoi asked the taller girl. "Sure, I was actually on my way to my dorm room to do my morning training since I forgot to do that this morning." Sakura told her. "Do you mind if I join you?" Aoi asked as she got up. "I don't see why not. I even might be able to teach you some basic martial arts moves if you like." She said to the smaller girl. "Really? Okay, then let's go train!" Aoi exclaimed happily as she and Sakura went to go train in Sakura's room...

...

Sakura was lifting weights while Aoi was doing pull ups on the pull up bar. Sakura looked at Aoi with a sadden far away expression on her face as she recalled the events that would ruin her best friend before and after her death had occured. She remembered the times she had shared with the girl until then...and had seen what had taken place after she had died. At recalling the memory, her face had darkend to that of anger while she snarled her teeth in silence as to avoid alerting the poor girl.

What Sakura had seen in pugatory after her death was enough to make her even more furious with the bear and the mastermind...the fact that the mastermind was nothing more than someone who didn't care at all for their classmates or their lives while enjoying the fact that they were killing each other for no reason at all other than to feed off their despair fetish. And the fact that it was also one of their classmates that started it all made her even more angrier.

Sakura looked mostly calm on the outside, despite some features saying otherwise. Her face was casted with shadows over her eyes as she snarled her teeth in anger quietly. The arm that she was using to lift a small weight started to increase in speed a little bit more than she would have normally liked. With the fact that she was also starting to become a bit restless from the thoughts that she was having.

It wasn't until Aoi said something to her about it that she realized that she was showing signs of losing her temper.

"Sakura, are you okay? You look angry about something. Are you feeling alright?" Aoi had asked her as she slowly calmed down from her temper. Sakura looked at Aoi with a troubled expression for a quick moment before getting up off the floor very quickly and looked down at Aoi's feet in guilt. "Sorry, I must have been so deep in thought that I had forgotten about what I was doing." Sakura apoligized to her. Aoi smiled at her softly. "It's okay, I thought that if you were angry, I figured that you would want to talk about it with someone right?" Aoi asked as she laid on Sakura's bed. "You can tell me, I'll understand and I won't judge you for it either." Aoi told her determined.

...

She wanted to tell her...tell her about everything that had happened...to the others...to their classmates...to her...

She couldn't do it...yet she wanted to so badly...but she couldn't find the strength to tell her...her best and closest friend...about what happened to them...

So she lied to her...a lie so bad and hurtful...that it made her feel like screaming...as she realized what the lie truly meant to herself...as she had forgotten about it before she told the small girl...

A lie...that would start everything...all because she wanted to keep the past memories a secret...a lie...

...that would shatter her to pieces...because she had forgotten about **him**...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

**Hope your enjoying the story so far! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

_"I thought that if you were angry, I figured that you would want to talk about it with someone right?" Aoi asked as she laid on Sakura's bed. "You can tell me, I'll understand and I won't judge you for it either." Aoi told her determined._

**Chapter 2: The Lie**

Sakura looked at Aoi with a worried expression for a moment before she thought of something to say. She couldn't tell her about what had happened to them before. She keep thinking until she remembered something.

Something that she had forgotten about after everything that happened...until now.

"Actually, the reason why I'm so angry is because I have a close friend who is in the hospital that I almost forgot about. I was angry at myself for forgetting about them until now." Sakura told Aoi who looked surprised at the news. "Really? Who's in the hospital?" Aoi asked her curiously. "His name is Kenshiro. He is not just my closest friend, he is also my rival and...my...first love..." Sakura trailed off more quietly with each word that she spoke. Aoi looked at Sakura with absolute shock written all over her face. "Friend, rival, _and_ love?" Aoi asked in surprise. Sakura shook her head yes.

"Man, that has to be rough. I never would have thought that that was what was making you angry." Aoi said. "I think it's cute that you still care for him so much despite the situtation that we're in." Aoi exclaimed happily. "Yeah." Sakura agreed.

Although completely calm on the outside, Sakura was internally screaming on the inside for what she had told Aoi. She couldn't believe the lie that she had just told to her...her best friend of all people...to keep the past memories a secret from her.

...

After they finished training in Sakura's room together, Aoi left to go train in the gym alone. As Sakura watched her leave, she couldn't help but feel guilty about what had transpired between them.

She closed her door and let out a blood curling scream from deep within her throat that she had been hiding the whole time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luckily, no one was able to hear her because the walls were completely sound proof. It was also at this time that she had discovered another power...

...

_Crack! Crack! Snap!_

At these sounds, Sakura looked up from screaming at the ground only to discover that she had done something without realizing it again. Only this time, she could actually see what damage she had caused. And looked behind her where the noises had come from. Only to be shocked at what she had seen.

The walls looked like they had been through hell and back, even though she didn't touch them. Cracks ranging from big to small rose up the wall and were almost to the ceiling of her room. The sight of the wall took her breath away as she looked down at her hands, which were trembling in fear.

_'How am I doing all of this? What am I suppose to do with these new found powers? I don't understand.' _Sakura thought to herself as she continued to shake in fear of herself. _'First I'm going back in time, Second fazing through walls, and now I'm cracking them with my emotions? What the fuck is going on with me?' _As she thought this, she had a horrorfied look on her face. She stayed like this until she heard someone's voice.

"Sakura-san, is everything alright? You seem to be-" The person cut themselves off as they looked at the wall behind Sakura in pure astonishment. Then they looked back at Sakura. Sakura looked at who it was, to see that it was Kyoko Kirigiri.

"I-i don't know...I'm...scared..." Was all that Sakura could say to her. Kyoko looked back up at the wall again. "What did you do to crack the wall like this?" The detective asked her. "I have been punching the wall left and right to get the anger of this situation we are in out of my system. I honestly didn't expect the walls to break so easily." Sakura lied to her. Kyoko looked at her to see if she was lying, which she was, but didn't notice it. The detective closed her eyes a moment before turning to the door to leave. "Very well, I'll leave you be then until you pull yourself back together again. And if anything comes up, don't hesitate to tell me." And with that, Kyoko left closing the door behind her. Leaving Sakura alone in her room again.

...

She felt like screaming again for having to lie to everyone, including to her best friend and the Ultimate Detective.

It made her feel like absolute hell. She didn't want this. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. Pretend that it was all a bad dream. She went over to her bed and got in it.

She felt that some sleep would help calm her down...even if it was just a little...

...

A nightmare. That's what it felt like to her. She couldn't deny the fact that it felt so real that she thought that she was having the life sucked out of her. Biten... by a monster. That she didn't know who it was or where they came from. But she could sense them. From a place that she could not reconize. A place that was only dark and cold. A place where no ordinary human could come out alive.

A place that felt more like home than it should have been...

...

_"Sakura..." _A faint girl's voice called out to her as she opened her eyes from sleep.

_"Sakura...please wake up...mom and dad are worried about you..." _The voice spoke to her.

Sakura slowly got up from bed and looked around her room to see who was talking to her. It was pitch black in her room. She saw no one there and laid back down on her side.

_"Sakura...please...Hina and the others...don't know what's going on..." _At this, she shot back up only to see a small shadow standing in front of her. It looked to be the shadow of a young highschool girl. The only thing that was able to stand out were the girl's eyes. Which were blood red.

Sakura shot herself to the back of her bedframe as much as possible. She was shaking in fear. The girl in front of her saw this and slowly formed a creepy, evil smile on her shadowy face.

_"Don't worry...Dear Sakura sister...you'll soon be back with your classmates again...real soon...however...we have made some adjustments to your body...so be aware of that when you go back..." _The Shadow Girl then shot herself towards Sakura and whispered into her ear. _"A little word of advice...be careful and don't get caught...after all...it's only a little flare in your chest right now right?"_ With these words, Sakura suddenly felt a burning sensation inside of her chest.

Or rather...it was her throat.

Sakura felt that her body was on fire. It was only then did she open her eyes for real...

...

Sakura shot up in her bed and was breathing extremely heavy. She was shaking as she rasied her hand to her throat as she felt a burning sensation of dryness well there. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water...

...

When she got to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and went to go back to her room. Only for her to turn around and come face to face with the Shadow Girl again. Sakura jumped back to the frigde after seeing her. "What the-! I thought you were-!" Sakura stopped when the Shadow Girl didn't respond to her. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. "Uh, hey, are you alright?" Sakura asked her as she reached out to the Shadow Girl.

But when she did, her hand went straight through her. She shot her hand back in surprise, turned it into a fist, and got into a battle stance. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I will get my answers one way or the other. Even if I have to use force." With this, she lunged at the Shadow Girl with a rasied fist. Only for the Shadow Girl to dogde it before it struck her.

Sakura punched at her again and again with little to no affect, as the Shadow Girl dogded and weaved to avoid the punches that were being thrown at her. It didn't take long for Sakura to wear herself out. When the Shadow Girl took notice, she went up to her and whispered into her ear like in her dream. _"You don't see it yet do you?... Your not quite there...But you almost are...You just need one more push..." _

And with that, the Shadow Girl went in front of her and hugged Sakura like she was a child. Sakura was confused at first until the Shadow Girl tightened her grip around Sakura's waist as if she was afraid to let her go. Sakura felt this and started to struggle her way out of the tight grip. With little to no effect. As the grip around her waist continued to tighten up, Sakura felt herself start to lose conciousness. She could feel herself lose oxygen extremely fast.

And it hurt like hell.

That's when she regained conciousness...

...

"-ra." Her eyes opened and she blinked. Her eyes were blurry.

_'Huh?' _

"-kura" She saw three blurry people looking down at her.

_'Who's there?' _

"Sakura!" As she focused her eyesight, she saw that the three people who were staring at her were her classmates who she reconized. Makoto and Aoi had worried expressions while Kyoko looked concerned.

Sakura blinked a few times before slowly sitting up in bed. She looked at the three of them slowly. "What happened? Is something wrong?" She asked them. At this, Kyoko signed.

"The three of us were checking up on you to see if you were okay after this morning. We got worried when you didn't answer your door after we rung the doorbell. I asked Monokuma to unlock your door since it was locked and he did. Afterwards, me, Makoto and Aoi found you having some sort of nightmare and got concerned when you didn't wake up." Kyoko explained to her.

Sakura looked down in shame "I'm sorry I worried you." She then looked up to them again. "But if there is a way to make it up to you three, I will." Makoto, Aoi, and Kyoko looked at each other before nodding in agreement. The three of them turned to looked at Sakura.

"Actually, there is a way to make up for it. We want to know something." Kyoko told her. "What is it?" Sakura asked her.

"Why are you working with the mastermind?"

...

**Oh boy. How will Sakura explain herself to Kyoko, Makoto, and Aoi? And who is this 'Shadow Girl' that Sakura saw in her dreams? Find out next chapter. See ya!**


End file.
